You Really Got Me
by cerealxkiller
Summary: A new Ravenclaw has left the golden trio speechless. Should they befriend her? Harry has some alternate plans...
1. Sounds Like Knitting

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. That would be J.K. Rowling. And that's Rowling like bowling. I do however own Caroline Walters and numerous made-ups. Merci. Enjoy the story!_

**_-x-_**

_Knock-knock_

"Come in." the gruff voice answered from the other side of the heavy wooden door. Bursting open, three frost bitten teenagers fell into the hut.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron! Nice to see you again! Do you want some cake?" Hagrid asked his face beaming upon his favorite students.

"No thanks Hagrid, we already ate." Hermione replied from experience eyeing the rock hard cakes that would surely break their teeth.

As the trio shook off the snow from their jackets, Harry looked at the fire-place where a girl watched them quietly.

"Erm…Who are you?" He asked a bit rudely staring at the girl with interest.

Not letting the girl have a chance to speak Hagrid answered for her, "That's my niece Caroline, she's staying…"Trailing off Hagrid gave a sheepish smile and looked at Caroline. Rolling her eyes at her uncles' blunder, she stood up and continued what Hagrid had said "I'm staying at Hogwarts as a new student. Your headmaster thought it would be a good experience for whatever reason to have a foreign student in your midst."

Immediately it was clear to the trio that this girl was not from around here. Her accent was clearly American and her relaxed attitude reflected her ignorance towards what was going on in the wizarding world.

Returning to the fire place, Caroline took something out on a tray and offered it to the teens.

"It's ok, they're edible. I made them myself."

Gratefully Harry and Ron grabbed a fistful of the small cakes and stuffed them in their mouths.

"Frank foo." They chorused and grabbed more.

"You're welcome." Caroline smiled and laid the tray on the small table.

Giving the boys a look of disgust, Hermione asked Caroline, "So how exactly are you related to Hagrid?"

"Well…" After a moment of thought, she started quickly "I'm his father's sisters daughters, daughter." Taking a deep breath she rechecked everything and nodded.

"That sounds right, at least most of it. Really I'm not related to Hagrid that closely, but through the incredible web of family ties…Here I am. Shivering in what seems like Siberia." Grinning to the teens and then to Hagrid, Caroline pulled on a pair of blue robes and stated "I think it's time for dinner in the big hall or something."

"Oh yeah. Err- I think we have to go" Swallowing a massive amount of caked goodness Harry managed to get a sentence out.

Squeezing Caroline's shoulder which almost crippled her, Hagrid ushered the teens out.

"I'll be up soon. I just have some business to erm…Take care of."

Awkwardly the kids were pushed out of the hut and the door slammed behind them. Taking off at a brisk pace, Hermione and Ron rushed towards the castle. Casually, or at least he thought so, Harry asked Caroline,

"So do you know where you'll be staying?"

"Actually, I heard I was going to be sorted into a house with some sort of hat. It doesn't really matter anyways, I don't intend on hanging out with the people in my house if I don't enjoy their company." After a pause she continued thoughtfully "Back in the US we had sports in our schools, do you?"

With great enthusiasm Harry replied "Of course, we have Quidditch!"

"Umm… Quidditch? What is that? It kinda sounds like knitting."

_**-x-**_


	2. Dingus

After a long explanation on how the game of Quidditch went and what houses Caroline could get sorted into, Harry and Caroline found themselves in the Great Hall being told to be quiet.

"Students, quiet down please." The hall hushed immediately. "Thank you, first of all I would like to welcome our new student Caroline Walters to Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry." A roaring applause sounded through the hall. "But first, before we can eat, Miss Walters must be sorted." With two claps the tattered hat appeared in front of the headmaster. "Miss Walters, please come up here." Shakily, Caroline stood up and walked to the stage near the headmaster fully aware of the eyes upon her. Sitting down on the stool provided, the hat was placed on her head.

"Hmm…Very intelligent I see…And stubborn…Traits that are good and bad."

Upon hearing the voice in her ear, Caroline started, _was that the hat?_ All of a sudden a deafening roar came from the hat directly in her ear.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Now that is a certainly interesting name for a house." Caroline mumbled to herself and joined the table clad in blue and silver. The golden plates and goblets filled with food and drink and the hungry students started to eat. Laughter and chatter surrounded Caroline and floated in and out of her ears.

"I saw you talking to Harry." A boy said in the same year as Caroline.

"Yes, I was. Is something wrong with that?" She asked slowly and carefully wondering what the boy was getting at.

"Well," the boy sniffed "Potter doesn't usually associate with anybody else besides Weasley and Granger…But in fifth year…" Looking around quickly the boy whispered "I heard he went out with Cho Chang." Looking fairly impressed with himself the boy nodded as if to confirm Caroline's questions.

"Oh, _Cho Chang_…" She repeated knowledgably. "Oh _her_."

Turning around and shaking her head she thought about it for a minute. What was so special about Harry Potter…Oh. That. Muttering to herself about something, she grabbed a few things to eat and stuffed some rolls in her pockets.

"Excuse me," She asked the boy in her sweetest voice her eyelids fluttering "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name, what is it?"

Surprised the boy answered "Sean, Sean Flannery." Quickly regaining his cool he put on what he thought to be an extremely seductive face on.

"Ohh…Sean." She cooed "What a masculine name. Please _Sean_," She touched his arm gently "Could you bring me to the common room?"

"Of course, I'll show you the dorms…" He said suggestively and stood up.

_Oh God, what a dingus._ Caroline thought to herself and plastered a simple smile on her face.

_**-x-**_

Turning around, Harry noticed Caroline being lead out of the Great Hall by Sean. Sighing he glumly watched them exit the hall. It was true, Sean was an attractive fellow, after breaking his nose a couple of times he had attained the rugged look that women loved. His golden hair and brown hair didn't help matters much for Harry.

Noticing Harry's demeanor Ron commented between mouthfuls "Sorry mate. That's tough, I can hex him in the halls later if you want…"

"I don't think that would be such a good idea Ron. Remember last time?" Harry replied dully. Standing up quickly, he jogged after the couple.


	3. A Shooting Star

_Sorry for the typo in Dingus, I meant golden hair and brown EYES. Sorry for any confusion. Please review! Thanks._

_**-x-**_

Now that they were out of the Great Hall, Caroline kept quiet and listened to Sean blabber on about the Chubby Cannons or something of the sort. Hearing foot-steps behind her she turned and saw Harry jogging to catch up with the pair. Waving, she called

"Hi Harry!"

As he got closer she asked "Do you know Sean? Sean do you know Harry?" Sweetly she looked up at each face. Seeing only anger she pouted and muttered "Stupid boys."

"Yes I believe I know Harry." Sean said coldly staring at him as though if he stared enough a gaping hole would form in Harry.

"Oh." Caroline paused and suddenly felt very small compared to the two boys and realized it might not be a good idea to toy with somebody who was quite a bit bigger than she.

"Well." Yawning she looked at Sean "Can you just whisper the password to me, and Harry can show me the common room."

Obviously disappointed with how the night had turned out, Sean had heard that American girls were easy; Sean gave her the password and grumbled off.

Shrugging and rolling her eyes, Caroline turned to Harry "So, how was dinner?"

"I didn't have much of an appetite," Harry replied "But, would you like a tour of the castle?"

"Sure." Caroline shrugged "This place is rather large."

Harry nodded and walked forward and when Caroline caught up with her he said quietly "I didn't realize that you and Sean were such good friends."

It really wouldn't have mattered to him so much if Sean wasn't so good looking, he knew that Sean was a legendary player or a 'man-whore' as Ron cared to call him.

In the darkness Caroline smiled softly "Well, we aren't really but he is pretty helpful and I needed to know the password and where the portrait or whatever was."

Relaxing a bit Harry ran his hand through his hair, exposing his scar. Caroline glanced at it quickly and then her eyes traveled down to Harry's bottle green eyes.

"That's a pretty sick scar. I must say though, I have a better one. Maybe I'll show you one day." She said.

A blush crept up Harry's cheek and he turned away looking into the distance.

Quickly changing the subject, Harry looked at the Ravenclaw room in the distance glumly. Pointing at it, he muttered "Well there it is."

Lifting her eyes to the room, Caroline sighed and shook her head. How quickly it was over. "Well…Maybe tomorrow, you can show me how to play Quiddich?"

Immediately Harry was lightened at the idea. "Sure, I mean if you want to. I'm sure there is an extra broomstick somewhere. Although it might be a Shooting Star or an old Comet."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Caroline smiled and whispered the password and climbed through the newly appeared hole.


	4. Chivalry

Waking up the next morning, Caroline just laid in bed becoming accustomed to the breathing of her roommates. Matching her breaths to their regular exhales relaxed her and prepared her for the day. Opening her eyes she smiled as the blue tainted light flickered across her face. Today would be good, if she made it so. Throwing the heavy curtains aside and quickly scampering across the cold wood floor she pulled on some socks after falling over onto her bed and changed quickly into her clothes and robes. Cautiously Caroline made her way down the stairs and into the common room, apparently Ravenclaw's were known for their brains and the room definitely reflected that. The walls were full of books and the velvet furniture was well worn no doubt from late night study sessions. Grabbing her satchel from a coat rack full of them Caroline got out into the halls of Hogwarts and wandered until she was lost.

"Oh shit." She muttered aloud looking rather frantically around her desperate for any familiar sights. There were none. Groaning and trying with all her might to keep her thoughts clear and not muddled with fright. She was as useless as a first year, but she didn't have the prefects ushering her each way. Taking several deep breaths Caroline calmed herself and took off into a direction that looked promising. Spotting another student, Caroline nonchalantly attempted to follow her without looking like too much of a stalker.

"Oi! Caroline!" A voice carried through the halls, turning around quickly she spotted a head with flaming red hair and his companion a rather bushy brunette.

"Oh, my. I'm so glad to see you." She breathed walking quickly towards them. "Where am I? And where is the Great Hall? God this school is confusing."

Hermione smiled softly and pointed to the left "Go down that staircase and take a right and then a left. You will be at the Great Hall."

"Thank you Hermione! Where would I be without you?" Caroline gushed and sprinted down the hallway.

"Lost." Ron said simply and grinned.

_**-x-**_

Finally arriving in the Great Hall, Caroline awkwardly sat down at the Ravenclaw table afraid to be ambushed by Sean again. Nibbling on a piece of bacon, she pored over her books. This was surprisingly simple, they had dabbled in most of this in her other schools. At least she would have a relatively easy time in class. Getting up and groaning once she realized that she would become lost very quickly after leaving the Great Hall, her obsidian eyes searched for anybody. Finding Harry she quickly made her way over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You may have the honor of escorting me to my classes today Mr. Potter."

Surprised Harry looked up and grinned at Caroline "Of course."

Throughout the day Harry met Caroline at her classes and she did her best to remember the paths from class to class. So finally at dinner she could at least make it from Ravenclaw to Study to Potions to Transfigur…Whatever it was called.

Releasing Harry from his duties Caroline smiled sweetly as she said good bye to him.

"And I thought chivalry was dead."


End file.
